Slade Giles
) | birthdate = January 4th, 1892 | birthplace = | age = 28 | gender = Male | height = 173 cm (5'8") | weight = 77 kg (170 lbs) | hair color = Gray | eye color = Blue | unique trait = Large scar across left ribs and abdomen Lycanthrope Physiology | sign = | bloodtype = B+ | affiliation = Nightshade | previous affiliation = | occupation = , | previous occupation = Commissioned officer (Second Lieutenant) | team = | previous team = | partner = Leon Kershaw (by default) | previous partner = | base of operations = | education = | marital status = Single | goal = Revenge against the State Military | family = Peter Giles (father, deceased) Susan Giles (mother, deceased) Unnamed siblings (younger, deceased) | status = Active | skill = | weapons = Natural Standard-issue MM-63 Combat knife | alchemy = None }} Slade Giles is a and a former officer in the . He defected after the fall of and has since become a notorious killer wanted by the military. Slade had served as commissioned officer until a failed reconnaissance mission along the border of left him severely injured, after which he was removed from the battlefield and transported to an underground laboratory as a subject for human experimentation. He is now a capable of transforming into a wolf-type creature, and despite his increased physical capabilities he bears an intense hatred for the military for first abusing and then “abandoning” him. As such he is a member of the organization Nightshade, where he hopes to be able to finally exact his revenge on the state. Appearance While not overly tall, standing at about average height even with his altered genetics, Slade possesses a powerful build with a compact, wiry musculature and the lean frame of a seasoned hunter. This escapes most people’s notice, however, as Slade tends to slouch and has a rather shabby posture. His unkempt, shaggy gray hair, unshaven shadow of a beard and thick sideburns accentuate the disheveled appearance, and he is typically rather worn and weather-beaten in countenance. He does, however, practice good dental hygiene, and his unusual, slightly elongated canines and gleaming white teeth create an intimidating, wolfish grin on the rare occasion when he does smile. The hard lines around Slade’s eyes seem to suggest a life filled with hardship, and the black dirt permanently ingrained in the lines of his palms show that he is no stranger to hard work. His features are rugged and plain, and his skin has been darkened by exposure to the elements. Overall, his face is rather forgettable, with the exception of his narrowed, piercing blue eyes that seem to constantly gauge his prey with the thinly veiled threat of murderous intent. Slade’s current style of dress is rather minimalistic in nature. He wears a basic white collared shirt, black trousers, a comfortable, well-worn pair of leather ankle boots, and a faded long black jacket draped across his shoulders. All of his clothes are rather loose and a few sizes too large in order to accommodate his chimera transformation without restricting his movements. Slade’s accessories are purely pragmatic, consisting of two shoulder holsters, a tactical gear belt and suspenders, and sturdy black gloves. It should be noted that he was considerably more concerned about his appearances while serving as an officer in the state military, as he kept his uniform neat and well cared-for. However, Slade seems to have completely forgotten this former aspect of his personality since that time, and the only remainder of his past that he carries with him is the sizeable scar across his left ribs from his injury while serving in the line of duty. Personality Slade has always been a quiet and serious individual. He is plainspoken and a man of few words, but whatever he does say is earnest and an honest reflection of his thoughts. His tastes are simple and he seems to hold a sentimental longing for the common things in life, which is likely a result of his upbringing. Those around him are often of the impression that he possesses a great inner stability as he is not typically phased by events around him, instead patiently and practically analyzing the situation to determine the best solution to a problem. Slade detests being caged and refuses to be tied down by anything or anyone unless it is of his own free choosing. At the same time he can be loyal to his cause and is capable of allying himself to a group as long as its leader is strong and deserving of his service and devotion, which is how he eventually joined Nightshade. Mellow and reserved, he is generally unassuming of others and will calmly accept them for who they are, despite any faults they might possess. This suggests that he is a man of both great humility and compassion, which seems to stand in sharp contrast to his occupation. Because while these more admirable traits may lie at the core of who he is, he has buried them beneath a hundred layers of shame and cold pragmatism. In other words, Slade is extremely good at what he does. He is a capable assassin who is both cautious and detached about his work. He does not enjoy violence, but at the same time he can be a brutal, ruthless killer devoid of any shred of mercy. Over the course of his years spent as a contract killer, and in fact ever since he joined the military, there has been a darkness that has slowly served to eat away at his soul. He learned early on during the border skirmishes in Aerugo that the only way to bear the weight of his own guilt was to compartmentalize it and set it aside, ignoring the overwhelming sense of shame that threatened to swallow him. Slade is by no means proud of what he has done, and while he has slowly become an unemotional and professional murderer, he still refuses to make excuses for his actions. Not even his marked realism or the reasoning of “survival of the fittest” will suffice in his eyes: he alone is to blame for the countless lives he has claimed, and thus he believes himself to be a true monster without any other recourse left but to continue to kill. The gravity of this perspective has only added further to his solemnity, and he rarely, if ever, smiles. His personality was further affected after becoming a human chimera, as the wolf's DNA grafted into his genetic material introduced the keen desire to slaughter his prey. He has worked to consciously supress these emotions over the years, and he blames the military for granting him the agency to become such a monster. And once he has given himself over to his own burning hatred he cannot be reasoned with. This deep loathing for himself and the military who made him what he is has been a constant thorn in his side for nearly eight years. Sometimes this anger will rise to the surface, and he will lash out unexpectedly at those around him. As such he tends to keep his distance from others, and would rather run away from a conflict rather than face it directly and risk losing his self-control. This particular caution borders on cowardice, as he fears who he has become and feels trapped by the path he has chosen for himself. Relationships History Equipment Abilities Plot .]] Quotes Trivia *As Slade has a high metabolism, and on account of his chimera’s body, he is rather notorious for his immense appetite, and he can single-handedly clear a whole table in one sitting. *While he is a man of few habits, Slade does like to smoke exactly one cigarette a day with his coffee, which he drinks black. *During his military days, Slade was renowned amongst his fellow soldiers for being an extremely skilled player. He will still occasionally visit gambling establishments to win a little extra pocket money, especially when he is low on funds. *Slade is an adept accordionist and carries the instrument with him when he migrates from town to town. He has not mentioned where he had the time to learn how to play, although it is suggested that he picked up the skill during his academy days. Category:Heart of Sin